


Rouse the Dead

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Rouse the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Ron squeezed his eyes shut, somehow hoping if he could block out the view, he could forget that he was naked in a filthy room at the Hogs Head, his hands tied behind him and his lower legs strapped to the floor.

The back pages of the Prophet had started running advertisements for people interested in clandestine affairs. There was some sort of binding contract to ensure secrecy; he hadn't given much thought to the details. As long as Hermione couldn't find out, that was good enough for him.

Perhaps he should have given more consideration to what the woman who had answered his advert had been looking for in a partner. 

"You're putting that in me?" Ron said, heart hammering in his chest. It looked so fucking _huge_. There was no way it would fit.

And purple! Why the fuck did it have to be purple?

"Yes, I am," Pansy said calmly, slicking the massive strap-on with lube. "Your advert said you were up for anything." She laughed lightly. "Arse up at any rate."

"FUCK!" he shouted when Pansy pressed the hard toy to his arse. Her nails dug into his hips as she pushed it inside him. "Oh, God! Oh FUCK!"

The stretch—the burn—robbed him of his breath. He tried to scoot forward but she held him fast.

"Easy now," she murmured, the thick shaft splitting him in two. "Nearly there... yes, fuck," she said, practically moaning as she began to thrust.

Ron couldn't move, couldn't think; he figured the quicker she finished, the quicker he could leave. Maybe he could get Charlie to Obliviate him.

But then she shifted and his vision blurred, his body breaking out in gooseflesh. A desperate plea passed his lips as stars burst behind his eyelids.

"Please," he moaned. " _Please._ "

"Yes, Ron, yes!" she said, snapping her hips. "I knew you'd want it!"

Drool pooled under Ron's cheek as she battered his prostate, his cock hard and dripping. His thighs trembled, the pleasure burning along every nerve ending. His balls would explode if he didn't come soon, he was sure of it.

"Come for me," she said, wrapping a hand around his length and it only took two strokes before he roared, his arse spasming around the dildo still thrusting into him.

Pansy cried out, whimpering as she came, the strap-on sliding out as Ron collapsed to the floor.

He lay there for several minutes on the edge of sleep, listening as Pansy gathered her things.

"Same time, week from Thursday?" she said, standing over him so he could look straight up her skirt—she wasn't wearing knickers and, in the dim light, he could see the glistening wetness of her cunt. 

He licked his lips. 

"I'm calling the shots next time," he said firmly, as if he wasn't the one naked on the floor.

She pressed her razor-thin heel to the center of his chest, applying just enough pressure for him to feel it. "I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
